Pinky Promise
by hellhadanopening
Summary: First chapter was my thoughts of how Jonnor would be after the famous theatre scene. The second is a somewhat sequel one-shot of how Jonnor deals with Connor leaving for his mother's in the season 3 finale. The rest is just more one-shots continuing on from there. Warning, Smut.
1. Pinky Promise

**This is just a little one shot that I wrote after Monday's episode because it made me so happy to see Jude and Connor pretty much holding hands. It made me all gushy inside and I had to write this.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Jude once again looked over at their hands, the other boy's pinky wrapped around his. What the heck was he supposed to feel? It was obvious that he felt that fluttering of stupid insects in his stomach. There was that dizzying feeling of holding his breath for a long period of time. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Conner practically holding his hand.

Did this make him gay? Did enjoying this contact with another boy make him homosexual? It was just his pinky, but it seemed to have much more meaning than that. There was no mistaking the look on the other boy's face; he was feeling the same thing Jude was. There was that small smile, barely a lift at the corners of his lips.

Was this what it felt like to love someone? He knew he had been feeling the steady buildup of a very close friendship, but when had it went farther and turned to this? When had it turned into something that at one little touch his heart would skip and he would have to remember to breath? Even more important, had Connor been feeling that same thing?

They had made out with those girls in the tent, but it was more for Connor's benefit than Jude liking it. It wasn't bad, but he didn't get anything from it. He just wanted his friend to have something to tell his father so that he could start coming back over. When the argument in the hallway happened it seemed it wasn't the right thing to do, as if he had made it worse.

What was he supposed think about this now? Connor had gone from being pissed at him, to inviting him to a double date with his "girlfriend," and then instead of holding said girlfriend's hand, he held Jude's. Was he messing with him? He didn't think that his friend would do that to him, but he also hadn't thought he would get mad at him about telling about the tent thing.

He looked over again and caught his eye. Smiling, he pulled back his hand as the movie ended and they all stood to leave. Connor walked slowly in front of him as the line made it passed the doors and they could be free to walk their own pace. He watched as Daria reached over to grab his hand, but he suddenly turned and walked back to Jude. Daria frowned, but followed.

"Hey, you think your mom's would let me stay tonight? You know, after the camping trip I figure my dad would be cool with it." Daria smirked beside him; she had been in the tent, much to Jude's disapproval.

Jude shrugged. "Yeah, I can text them and ask." He pulled out his phone and texted Lena.

Daria sighed as Connor pulled out his phone and dialed his number. After a few seconds his face changed to a look of concentrations. "Hey, is it cool if I stay over at Jude's… I'm sure his parents won't allow that… no dad we won't invite any girls… do you want me to have one of his moms call you… alright… yeah, love you… bye." He looked up and beamed. "All's good if your moms are okay with it."

Jude looked down at his phone as they walked toward Daria's mom's waiting car. There was still no text from Lena, but they were stopping at his house first so it would be fine. They climbed in with Daria up front and then Jude in the middle between the others. He bit his lip as he looked over to look at Connor, watching him look out the window.

Connor saw him looking and smiled back at him in the window. Looking away, he slid his hand between their legs and waited, not looking down. He fought the urge to smile, but couldn't stop the blush, as a hand joined his and again the other boy entwine their pinkies. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled away as his phone went off, grabbing the attention of Taylor.

It seemed that she hadn't seen their hands. Checking his phone he saw that Lena had said if Connor's dad was okay with it she didn't mind. He elbowed the boy softly and showed him the message. Jude's stomach fluttered again as Connor smiled at him and then again went to looking out the window.

Once again his stomach did a flip, but this time it was nervousness. Inside that house they would most likely be alone at some point and would talk about what had happened tonight. He knew what he thought the pinky holding meant, but what if he was completely wrong? Jude didn't know how he could deal with being wrong about Connor liking him back.

Like him. Did he like Connor, in that sort of way? He thought about how Jesus and Emma were together, or Callie and Wyatt. There was no way to deny that he cared about him in the same way, but did that include wanting to hold hands with him, to kiss him? Yes. Why was he even questioning himself? He had wanted to kiss Connor that night when they were playing spin the bottle, and then again just a while ago when he had held his pinky.

So yeah he liked him, a lot. Like so much that his heart got hurt every time they had an argument. This last time when it had been a couple weeks since their fight, it had been like he was all alone in a house full of kids. Connor had been his best friend from the start, had never questioned him about anything, not even his sexuality until it had stopped him from seeing the other. He was a perfect friend, could he be more?

They stepped out of the car and walked into the house in awkward silence. Lena met them at the door and hugged Conner. "Oh, it's so good to see you talking to each other again, Connor."

He smiled at her, "It feels great to be back, Mrs. Foster." Lena smiled and motioned them to follow them to the kitchen where the family was having a late dinner.

"Connor, finally get to have you back?" Stef joked as Jude went and got another chair for him, right beside him. He inwardly smiled as he put the chair closer than needed to his. It wasn't necessary, but he wanted to be able to touch his knee to the others, he wanted to feel that stomach flipping feeling from being in contact with Connor.

They sat down and Lena put plates in front of them with mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, and a pork chop. Jude pushed around the food on his plate, taking only a few bites here and there. His stomach was still fluttery from the idea that they might be alone soon to talk. He was afraid that all these thoughts about the pinky holding would be wrong and he would get hurt. There was no real reason to think that, but he couldn't stop himself.

Callie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "So how was the movie, guys?"

"Terrible."

"Boring." Connor and Jude laughed together, and the others joined in. "The girls were all excited about it, but it was the most boring movie I've ever watched." Jude said rolling his eyes at Mariana, who started to disagree.

"That movie is the cutest movie I've ever seen."

Jude smirked at her. "Maybe to a girl."

"Yeah, who needs girls? They just drag you to stupid movies and want to get mad that you didn't cry when they did." Connor said smiling, peeking out the corner of his eyes at Jude, who blushed slightly, hoping no one noticed.

Jesus pointed at him with his eyes wide. "Amen to that, man. Taylor got mad at me, because I didn't cry during the Notebook. I mean, it's not that sad."

Lena scoffed at him. "Hey, no bashing the best chick flick ever to be made."

That started an argument over what movie was better than another. Jude smiled as he threw in his comments and then jumped a little as he felt Connor grab his hand and lace their fingers together. Even though their hands were under the table, he still checked to see if anyone had seen. Of course no one had. He glanced over at Connor and saw him blushing, which made him blush also.

He was just as nervous, as Jude was. That made him feel better than he would have thought. This was it though; this was the sign that showed Connor liked him. Right? Why else would he hold his hand like this, or blush while doing it. Jude's stomach flipped and it caused a smile to rise to his lips and soon he was beaming at his family, though not at the jokes going around. They had no idea why he was so happy, but apparently one member did.

Something touched their hands, and both boys looked down to find one pink shoe kicking their hands. They dropped each other's hands and brought them above the table, not meeting Mariana's eyes. Of course it could have been worse, it could have been Jesus. He would have screamed it at the top of his lungs, or had made a snarky remark, not in a mean way, but a brotherly way. It probably would have still come out sounding rude though, with it being him.

"So," Jude finally let his eyes get caught by Mariana's as she started to speak, smiling. "I don't know about you guys, but I got homework to do, can we be done?"

Stef sighed, and Lena looked over everyone's plates. "Alright, if everyone is done, you can all go." Mariana winked at him and left the table. Jude and Connor walked awkwardly to the front room and sat next to each other.

They didn't talk for a moment, and Jude took that time to busy his hands with switching through the channels. He wasn't paying attention though, out of the corner of his eye he watched Connor fiddle with his hands, showing how nervous he was.

"So Jude, about to-"

"Hey guys, what cha watching?" Callie sat down on the opposite couch, oblivious to the glare Jude was giving her. Of course she would come in at this moment. Someone was always ruining his chance at talking.

Mariana soon followed and narrowed her eyes at them with a smile. "The backyard is empty of people if you guys want alone time."

Callie looked over at them and frowned. "Alone time?"

Jude felt the heat start to rise up his neck. That could not have been any worse to say than to just out and say they were going to be making out. But, thankfully, Mariana saved them all by saying. "Oh, come on Callie, they haven't even talked in weeks, give them time to catch up."

Callie nodded, smiling and Connor stood. Jude followed him and elbowed Mariana on the way past her when she winked at him. He looked to see that no one was in the kitchen, and the light was off. They would notice if anyone was in there, there were the windows to worry about, not that anything would likely happen. They sat down and didn't talk for a few moments.

He looked over at Connor, wondering what was going through his mind. It was crazy how just yesterday they weren't even friends and tonight they were, were what? Did holding hands mean Connor wanted to date him? Was he even gay? Was Jude? He wondered if Lena and Stef had gone through this confusion before. This feeling like he didn't know who he was, like someone needed to tell him because he couldn't figure it out.

Connor looked over at him and blushed. "So."

"So." Jude repeated cocking his head. "What does it mean?"

He didn't need to worry about Connor understanding him; he was the one person besides Callie and his moms that knew him better than anybody. Though it was obvious he seemed to barely know himself. Jude wanted to know how he felt about this, wanted to share his own feelings, but wanted him to go first.

Sighing, Connor reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through his. He touched Jude's fingers with his other hand, pulling them away from his own and running his fingers across them softly. It made Jude shiver and blush. "I didn't know I would feel this way about another guy." Jude nodded, understanding.

"I didn't either, I knew I was growing jealous, but I didn't know I liked you until you held my hand in the theatre." He laughed as Conner blushed and looked up. "I think I like you in the same way that Lena and Stef like each other. They call it love, but I don't know. I've never felt like this before. I mean, we're thirteen."

Scooting closer to Jude, their legs were now pressed up against each other. "I feel the same way. I started thinking about kissing you when we played spin the bottle and you wouldn't. Then it started to bother me because my dad would talk about how gay people were not people I should hang around. I said once that Lena and Stef were gay and he said that gay guys were different."

Jude looked down at that. It was obvious if his dad found out, there would be huge consequences; like never seeing Connor again. As if reading his thoughts, he continued. "I stopped talking to you because I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you would tell your moms and they would tell my dad."

"They wouldn't do that. They would understand." Jude jumped straight to their defense. Stef and Lena knew all about the trouble that they could go through and they wouldn't force that on their kids.

"Jude, I know, but can you blame me for being scared? My dad hit me for thinking we did something in the tent." Jude put his arms around Connor and pulled him close. The other boy laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "I really like you, Jude."

His heart skipped at that and he couldn't talk for a moment. "I, I like you too."

Connor pulled back and looked into his eyes. Jude blushed as he looked at his lips, watched him lick them. Was he going to kiss him? Did he want to be kissed? Yes, yes he did. He had only kissed girls before, and only for Connor's benefit. Now though, it wasn't needed because they both liked each other even though they were both scared of what would happen when people found out.

Leaning in, Connor pressed his lips to Jude's and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes too, not really knowing what to do. It seemed that the other boy did though as he felt a wet tongue press against his lips and he immediately opened for it. Even though he was jealous knowing that he was good at this because he had practiced with girls, he still felt a tug in his groin as he sucked on Jude's bottom lip. Connor pulled back and smiled.

Jude found that he had been holding his breath the whole time they had been kissing and gasped in a breath. He smiled at him. "Wow, you're really good at that."

Shrugging, Connor leaned in again, but was stopped as they heard someone clearing their throat. The boy's leapt apart as they saw Jude's moms standing near the door. Lena smiled at them softly while Stef raised her eyebrows at them.

Lena spoke first. "Connor, why don't you go get ready for bed, you can borrow some of Jesus's or Jude's shorts and a shirt. Make a pallet-"

"On the floor." Stef interrupted with a pointed look at them both.

Lena gave her a look that said to be nice. "Yes, on the floor."

Connor stood and rushed to get away from the obvious beginning of a lecture, blushing a deep shade of red. Jude watched him go in dismay, not wanting to be alone with the two women staring at him. He was more worried that Connor would push him away again because they had gotten caught. They had finally admitted their feelings, and then his moms had to go and ruin it.

"You guys might have just pushed him away from me again." Jude turned to hide the sting of tears that threatened to fall. It was just his luck to get what he didn't know he wanted and have it snatched away in minutes.

"Oh honey." He felt arms wrap around him and knew it was Lena, always the first to console between the two. Stef sat beside him and grabbed his hands, kissing them both.

"He kissed me, does that make me gay?" Jude whispered this.

Lena chuckled in his ear. "Did you kiss him back?"

All he could do was nod and Stef smiled, saying, "Well, if you like him, that doesn't mean you are gay, you could just like him for him, not because he is a boy. Do you still like girls, like to kiss them?"

He thought for a moment, thinking over his answer before saying it out loud. "I don't like anyone else like I like him. Could I be in love with him?" He looked over his shoulder at his mom and found her eyes shining with tears, but she was smiling so she couldn't be sad.

"Honey, I think you should wait a while to come to that conclusion, no matter how well you know each other's feelings. You could very well fall in love with each other, but you boys are only thirteen and that's a young age to say love."

Stef reached for his chin and turned him to look at her. "Jude, we love you very much, no matter how you feel about anyone. We just don't want you to get hurt, and whether you start to call yourself gay, or if you and Connor decide to publicize how you feel about each other, we want you to be prepared to be faced with the possibility of people who don't understand how you feel being very hurtful."

Jude though about how Connor's father had reacted when they had shared a tent together, what if he found out and hurt him more? Could he live with knowing that he could have caused him to get hurt? Even though it was Connor who had held his hand and kissed him, he would still feel responsible. "We can't tell anyone, not with how his dad is."

He felt Lena nod on his shoulder, and Stef smiled sadly in agreement. "I think we both agree with that, it is a very good idea to wait to tell people, or at least let Connor decide when to tell people. If you want to tell people you like boys you can, but you are right about keeping Connor's part in this for him to share on his own."

Lena pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood up. "We can talk more tomorrow if you like, but you should go reassure Connor that we aren't going to tell anyone." She winked at him and held out her hand. Jude reached out and wrapped his arms around her when he stood. Stef came behind him and they shared the hug.

It was amazing knowing he had such wonderful parents. He could trust them with anything and it seemed they both had the best advice for him. They understood him in a way no one else could. Lena and Stef had been through what he was going through right now, this confusion and fear. How lucky was he to be adopted by such amazing people?

Jude pulled away and started to lead the way back into the house. Stef called up to him. "Make sure your bedroom door stays open, all night." Jude smiled back at her and rolled his eyes.

He started to feel nervous as he walked up the stairs, getting closer to his room; closer to Connor. Walking into the room he found that Jesus wasn't in there yet and Connor had made a pallet right up against his bed, but was sitting on his bed. The boy looked up at him with a nervous, questioning look and Jude had to smile.

Sitting down next to him, he reached out and held his hand. "They won't tell anyone, and they said I shouldn't tell anyone anything about you or us unless you want me to. It's totally up to you."

Connor sighed in relief and began to play with his fingers again. "So Jude, does this mean you're my boyfriend?" The boy blushed and looked up to see his reaction. Jude was shocked, not having thought that even though they had kissed that it meant Connor wanted to date.

Jude forced the shocked look from his face and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out?"

Laughing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jude's and then pulled away. "Jude, will you be my boyfriend."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Conner hit him on the leg, making him laugh and push him back onto the bed. Jude lay down on his side, mirroring the other boy, and looked into his eyes. Even though he was so young, he knew this was the strongest feeling he would ever feel. This had to be love, to fall into someone else's eyes and have your heart ache to be closer even when there was no possible way to be any closer.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend."

Connor reached an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him against him and kissed him. Jude immediately opened his mouth, wanting to feel his tongue meet with the others and to feel their bodies pressed against each other. Groaning as the other boy ground against him, Jude wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, failing. A hand traveled under his shirt and he felt himself shiver at the feeling of the soft fingertips skimming over his…

"Ew, gross. Moms their making out in my room!"

Leaping apart, Connor flailed his arms as he fell off the bed, making Jude erupt in laughter. He looked over at Jesus who had also started laughing and moved out of the way as Stef and Lena entered to find all the boys trying to stop their laughing.

"Maybe it's better to have Connor on the couch." Stef said as she looked at the two blushing boys.

"No, I'm sorry. We won't do anything, besides Jesus will be in here."

Jesus frowned at his name. "I am not responsible for this. And you wouldn't let Haley or Emma stay in my room."

Lena motioned for him to leave the room, he huffed but did as he was told and left. His moms sat on his bed and sighed simultaneously. Lena spoke first. "We know that you guys won't really be able to see each other a lot, or show, small, signs of affection." She gave them pointed looks before continuing. "So Connor can keep staying the night, but it's agreed that he should stay on the floor, and if we find out stuff is happening he will start sleeping on the couch when he is over."

"We shouldn't even allow that. It's going to cause a mutiny with the other kids." Stef said exasperated.

Sighing, Lena amended her statement. "Alright, well only tonight will you be able to sleep in here, Connor. Next time you will be sleeping on the couch."

Connor nodded enthusiastically, and so did Jude. He was so happy that he would still be able to stay the night, to be able to see his boyfriend and hold his hand and such. They wouldn't be able to at school or anywhere else until they felt comfortable to do it, more like if they felt safe enough. It was possible that all this would end before they could start telling people, but for right now he was happy with where he was.

His moms left soon after and Jesus walked into the room, sticking his tongue out at them. He turned off the light and got into bed. Jude got under the covers and reach to feel for Conner beside his bed. His hands found hair and he let his hands run through it. It was so soft, but his hand was grabbed by another and kissed.

"Promise me we'll stay together." Connor whispered in the dark.

Jude smiled and, thinking of the theater earlier that day, moved his hand to wrap his pinky around Connor's. "Pinky promise."

They soon feel asleep.

Lena woke up the next morning and went to check on the boys. She stopped in the doorway and smiled, wondering if they had slept like that all night, holding each other's pinkies.

* * *

**I guess this could continue, but it depends on the feedback I get. I really enjoyed writing this little one shot. I have an idea for a sequel one shot if people like this.**

**Well, review my loves.**


	2. Promise Ring

**Well guys, this was a long time coming. It's not really the exact sequel to Pinky Promise, it takes place after the most recent season three finally. But, even though it's been nearly a year since I wrote Pinky Promise I still get messages telling me to write some kind of sequel. So I spent my whole eleven hour shift at work, which I just sit on my butt until a customer comes in (I only had four). I really hope you guys enjoy this.**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SMUTTY SMUT! YOU"VE BEEN WARNED SO NO NASTY MESSAGES.**

* * *

Jude moved through the halls, looking for his face. It was his last day at this school, and his last night staying at Jude's before he left tomorrow. Fridays were supposed to be happy because the week was over, and they would have alone time together, but it wasn't happy this time. He would miss his boyfriend.

Connor waved to him from his locker and walked over smiling. Smiling sadly back, he grabbed his stuff out of the locker and they walked out together. He was moving to his mother's tomorrow, and even though Jude knew it was something he needed, he couldn't help but want to tell him to stay. Jude knew he would, if he asked.

Pushing his shoulder against Jude's, Connor got his attention. "I'm so glad I get to stay the night with you tonight." He smirked. "And I guess Jesus too, since he's back."

Laughing at him, he pushed back with his shoulders. "You just come to see him shirtless."

Grabbing his hand, Connor kissed it. "My boyfriend is far cuter than him."

Little things like that made Jude want to beg him to stay. Even though he knew Connor loved him, he was afraid that someone else will be at that school that will make him think against being with Jude. He had already had problems with the girls at school, but with them being the only gay kids that he knew of, he didn't feel worried about having him finding someone else. Who knew how many gay guys would be at this new school.

They leaned together against his mother's car and waited. Connor leaned his shoulder on the car and looked at Jude, he didn't say anything, just looked at him. Copying him, he smiled and looked back, but the smile fell when he saw how sad his boyfriend looked.

"What's wrong, Connor?"

He closed his eyes, but turned his head away when he opened them. "This is the worst idea I've ever had."

Frowning, he reached out and grabbed his other hand, so that he was holding both. "You said you needed it."

He scoffed. "I needed to get away from my dad, but I haven't even left yet and I already feel like I'm miles away from you."

"I'm right here though." Jude wrapped his arms around his neck and Connor buried his face into his neck. As tears threatened his own eyes, he felt the boy's tears on his skin and tried to hold his own back. "Connor, we can text, and we can call each other, skype. And your mom said she would bring you every weekend she could and every other weekend for sure. We'll not be apart for long."

Connor pulled away and placed a kiss on his mouth. "I'm gonna miss being able to touch your hand everyday, of being able to just sit in silence with you and listen to you just be. I can't get all that over the phone, and weekends isn't enough."

It sucked for him, knowing that all he had to do was tell him to stay and he would, but he also knew just how unhappy he was living with his dad. Jude was not going to be the selfish boyfriend, they would have a tough time being apart, but it would be worse to have him unhappy at a place he despised.

"Connor, you need to go. You're not happy in that house. Even though it will suck, we can do it, we've gotten over worse things. I want you happy."

He just looked at him for a few moments and looked behind Jude, apparently seeing someone coming, he quickly grabbed his boyfriend's face and mashed his lips against the other's. When he pulled away, Connor smiled at him. "Jude, you have no idea how much I fucking love you."

"Hey, language." Lena said, as she moved Jude out of her way to unlock her door, but she was smiling. Unlocking the rest of the doors, the two boys climbed in that backseat, reaching across the middle to hold the other's hand. Smiling at them in the rearview mirror, Lena pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home.

"So guys, any plans for tonight besides video games?" Steph asked as they walked into the kitchen minutes later. She was stirring a pot of noodles, and scrolling through her phone. Lena leaned in and gave her a kiss and took the spoon from her.

"Just staring lovingly into each other's eyes like they were in the car."

"Mom!" Jude widened his eyes at her, and Connor smiled shyly, turning around to hide his blush.

"Very romantic." Steph added, smiling at her wife.

Lena held up her hand as if to hide what she said, but whispered very loudly, "Or make out like they were in the parking lot when I came out to my car."

"Mom." Jude whined.

Steph mock gasped. "In public? Why, this is just getting too serious."

Nodding gravely, Lena looked over at the boys who were blushing and ignoring everyone's looks. "I think we need to give the talk again."

"I'm gonna go play video games in your room." Connor barely got the words out before he had disappeared down the hall and up the stairs.

His mothers both started laughing with each other at the kids' expense. Jude glared at them. "Why are you guys always trying to embarrass us?"

"Honey, you guys are adorable, it's hard not too." Steph explained as she filled a cup with coffee.

"Whatever." He turned around and headed down the hall to join Connor in his room. 'When was the last time we stared lovingly into each other's eyes?' He heard behind him. Jude didn't want to stay around and listen just in case it got too 'lovingly,' or worse, turn into a fight.

He found Connor on his phone, facing the wall. Climbing in the bed bed beside him, the other boy rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Jude laid his head on his chest and breathed in his scent. Old Spice and outdoors. They grabbed each other's hand and lay content in silence.

Connor sighed deeply. "I think I'm gonna miss this the most, being able to hold you."

"Will you stop talking like we're never gonna see each other again?" Jude scolded.

Shrugging, he rolled over and let Jude spoon him, holding the boy's hand under his chin. "It just feels like it's the last day."

"It's not, I won't let it be." The smaller one promised, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's pinky with his own. "Pinky promise."

Lena called from downstairs to come to supper and they reluctantly found their way to the kitchen, where the only ones there were his moms and Jesus. "Where is everyone?" Jude asked, sitting down next to Connor.

"They're all staying out with friends, Callie is with Daphne. We will be going somewhere tonight, which is no ones business if we want a night to ourselves." Steph added the last part as Jesus started to question them. "Jesus will be staying here with you guys."

"I have to stay here all night with them? Can't I have a friend over at least?" He complained, pleading with them.

Lena frowned and looked over at her wife. "How long did we ground him for getting kicked out of that really nice school he went to?"

"Seeing as it's only been two weeks, I'm assuming he's still grounded." Steph answered, smiling mockingly back at Jesus. He glared and left the table.

Jude's parents started to leave the table and he frowned. "Are you guys staying for dinner, are you coming back tonight?"

"Honey, we have reservations in half an hour, and we won't be home till tomorrow around seven, but if Jesus asks, we'll be home by one. Promise to tell us if he tries to leave, or has anyone come over?"

"We got this." Connor said for him, smiling at them. They smiled back at him and went to grab their bags from their room. His boyfriend stood and went to the pot of spaghetti on the stove and turned to Jude. "Would you like some, sir?'

Smiling at his waiter voice, he nodded and dug into the plate Connor sat in front of him. The boy joined him a second later, and they said their goodbyes as the smaller boy's parents left. Finishing up rather quickly, they found their way back up to Jude's bedroom and turned on the game station.

It was a few hours into the game, outside had turned dark and Jesus strolled into the room and sat on the bed behind them. "So here's the deal. I'm gonna leave and you guys get some last minute alone time together, and you won't tell moms I left."

Jude glared at him, "You're grounded."

At the same time, Connor said. "Deal, they'll be home around seven."

Jesus grinned at him, "Good man." Then grabbed his sweater and left them.

Staring at him incredulously, Jude turned off the game. "Why did you do that?" He was ignored as Connor left the room. He stood up to follow a couple minutes later after waiting, and was pushed back into the room. Connor smiled and put down the candles he was holding and lit them with a match. Turning to turn off the lights, he grabbed Jude's hands and kissed them.

Jude was speechless as his boyfriend led him to the bed and pushed him onto it, then proceeded to take of his shirt. "You too." Connor said and helped the shocked boy out of his shirt.

He was stopped as he crawled onto the bed and layed beside him, trying to pull him close. The smaller boy stood up and looked at him incredulously. "You made the deal so you could have sex with me?"

"I mean, we're finally alone for the first time in months. Since I was leaving tomorrow I thought..." Connor's words petered out at the hurt look on the other's face. "Jude, what's wrong? Do you not want me like that?"

Scoffing, Jude took a step back and turned around, angry. "So you did that just so you could have sex with me before you left. Wow." How the fuck could he do this to him? How could he make him feel so useless in just minutes of being left alone. Connor only wanted to be alone to have sex.

Turning to leave, Jude was stopped as Connor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Babe, listen to me." Babe? He had never said that before and after that delicious word that made Jude's heart melt, he had to hear him out. Plus he couldn't beat the arms that held him there.

"I love you so fucking much, and it's killing me to have to go tomorrow. I'm so fucking afraid that this will tear us apart and that I'll lose you to someone else, because I won't be here to keep your attention away from better guys."

A small laugh escaped the smaller boy and he turned to look Connor in the eyes. "You think if you leave without having sex with me that I'll want to move on?"

Connor looked away. "I always feel like I don't deserve you, and I'm afraid you'll think the same once I'm not around."

"You think you don't deserve me?" He said incredulously.

The boy nodded. "You are far too good for me, Jude. You're kind, and sweet, and make me smile, and beautiful."

"I'm beautiful? Do you not know what you look like? Connor, sometimes it's hard for me to look at you because I think you are the most attractive boy I have ever seen." Jude smiled as he looked down at the built body before him. "You have this body like a god, and I'm always afraid when I notice when other people notice. And there is always someone noticing."

"That's just it." He said, lifting Jude's chin to look him in the eye. "I may have this body, but it's all I have. You make my heart ache and my body act crazy. You may not think so, but when I see you shirtless I wanna rip the rest of your clothes off. But when I make you laugh or smile, I want to take you away from the world and make you smile all day and only I would be able to see it."

Jude felt his heart breaking inside him, but tried to act cool. "When did you become a poet?"

"Jude." he continued, ignoring him. " I don't want you for sex, but I can't tell the future and I'm afraid that I'll lose this connection with you when I leave, or if something else tears us apart. I want you to be my first, and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't selfish and wanted me to be yours.

"Jude Foster, I want you, with all my soul. Tonight is a lucky enough night, and I'm not skipping this chance. Unless you don't want to."

Connor stared at his face, but Jude held his emotions in check as he thought over everything he had said. They were so young, he knew that society would tell them to wait, that these emotions couldn't be real, and that there was no reason to go this far. His heart told him that his own fears were similar though, and that Connor was right. He wanted Connor as his first also, and this might be their only chance. Jude was gonna take it.

He didn't say anything, just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his love's neck and kissed him softly, letting his mouth open as the other's tongue felt its way inside his mouth. The hands on his waist lowered to his ass and lifted him, Jude wrapped his legs around the boy and let him be carried to the bed. The feeling of that body on top of him was amazing, and they had been in this situation plenty of times before, but had never went beyond slight groping.

But now, the hands at his pants were unbuttoning them, and he shivered as the warm hands slipped around the waist band and grazed his skin as he pulled them off. Jude raised up and went for the buttons on the other's pants and slowly pulled them down too, if he was naked, then Connor had to be too. Seeing his dick, for the first time, completely rock hard and right there in front of him made him start to rise too.

There were many times where he would be in the shower and he would look down as his own and wonder what Connor's would look like. Of course he never told him about his thoughts, but having the tanned boy's penis right there, inches from his face was better than any imagination. One more thing he wouldn't admit, is asking Jesus questions about sex and him telling what he liked that girls do to him down there. Sure it might sound disgusting to other people, but him and Jesus were actually really close and the older boy always answered his questions.

Jude didn't look up as he wrapped his mouth around the head, but he did feel the boy's body go still and heard a moan of encouragement from above. His first blow job was amazing, watching his lover shiver and twitch as he did certain things and moved his tongue a certain way. The noises were the best, the gasps and moans, the hiss of breath when he cupped the heavy sack and leaned his head to suck one, then the other, into his mouth.

He had total control. Until a hand on his shoulder pushed him away and back onto the bed, when that heavy body was on top of him again, his legs pushed apart and wrapped around the other's waist. Jude reveled in the heated warmth of having Connor's whole body touching him. He didn't realize how cold he was until he was trying to have as much of the other body touching him as possible. Loved the feeling of the biting on his ear and the kisses on his neck, the hands roaming on his body, and his own loving the feeling of the muscles of his boyfriend's back.

Connor leaned back on his hands and looked down between them where their cocks touched and ached between their bodies. Looking back at his lover, the boy ran a hand through his hair. "I have to get something real quick."

"A condom?" Jude said, knowing he had one in his wallet from his father, when he was dating Daria.

"Oh, that too." Jude frowned when he came back with the condom and a small bottle of liquid. Connor saw his look and blushed. "Umm, it's lube. You know, so it's easier."

"Where did you get that from?"

He smiled. "I grabbed it when the sex ed ladies came into my gym class a couple weeks ago."

Jude smiled back. "Good."

He watched as Connor opened the condom package and pulled out the rolled latex tube. He smirked up at Jude. "You'll take it easy on me right, babe?"

Jude frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Oh, you want me to, but what if I, I don't know what I'm doing."

Shrugging he reached for Jude's dick, which had grown soft, but now back to being rock hard as it was stroked by him. "You think I know what I'm doing? I've tried putting things in me before, I mean, not that big," he said pointedly. "But I really wanna try."

"Does it hurt?" Jude said curiously, watching him place the rubber at the tip and roll it down his shaft until the whole thing was covered.

"The first time it did, but i just stuck it in real fast. Not a good idea." Connor smiled at the memory.

Jude got curious as the boy straddled him and reached for the bottle of lube. He reached between them and wrapped his hands around the still hard cock. "What was it?"

"Just my finger." Jude closed his eyes as the cool and slick hand covered his dick with the liquid and imagined Connor on his bed, legs spread with a hand between his ass and a finger inside him. Damn.

He opened his eyes and watched as the boy added some to his fingers and reached behind and under him, to add to his own ass. Jude didn't realize how bad he wanted this until his cock was directed to that smooth opening and the tip slipped in. He watched the other boy close his eyes to focus on it and bit his lip as the boy bobbed up and down, letting more and more slip in until he was sitting flat on him.

"Holy shit." Connor gasped as he just sat there, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Jude moved his hands up the other's smooth muscular legs and rose on his elbows.

Smiling, the boy leaned down to kiss him and rose a bit and slowly sat back down on him. They both gasped and Jude wondered at the silky hot feel of being inside his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he sat up and Connor leaned back on a hand and started to rise and fall. Jude kiss his neck, his shoulders, leaned down and nibbled at his nipples as they moved slowly together, Jude rising to meet him as he lowered himself on his dick.

Connor rose himself up and Jude slid out as the boy gasped, feeling empty. Connor moved himself onto the bed and lay on his back, lifting his legs and pulled Jude between them. "More lube." Jude reached out to the corner of the bed and grabbed the bottle and poured some out on his fingers and applied it to his cock and then took two fingers and massaged more around the hole, he couldn't help but slip them inside and feel the tightness of him, hear the gasp that left him.

He couldn't hold out any longer though and quickly replaced his fingers with his dick and started at a steady pace as they looked at each other. It amazed Jude that they both were in different situations but they both looked like they were feeling the same thing, the same amazing euphoria of sharing this contact. Jude knew he was going to get off, but he wanted to get Connor off first, and reached with his lube covered hand and started to stroke his boyfriend and smile as the boy gripped the sheets and bit his bottom lip.

Matching the rhythm of his stroking with his pumping, he could hear Connor's breath start to hitch and get heavier and knew he was close, so he leaned forward and began to nibble at his skin and nipples and neck, and then kiss his mouth as he moaned in correspondence with the cum that splashed across his hand and their stomachs. He kept slowly stroking, loving the way he twitched when his hand slid over the head, and felt himself get close.

His body told him to go faster, but he wanted to keep going like this to feel his boyfriend's legs tighten around him as if he also knew he was getting close. When it finally happened, he couldn't think for half a minute, just mindlessly pumping his seed into the boy, into the condom. Mind controlled by the feeling of euphoria like nothing he could compare it to. With one last thrust, he pulled out and rested his forehead on his lover's chest.

Connor ran his fingers through Jude's sweaty hair and the smaller boy could feel him laughing beneath him. Sitting up, he looked down at the smiling, cum covered boy. Rolling over, he swung his legs off the bed, making sure his ass didn't touch the blankets. Reaching out a hand as he stood up, he pulled Jude up and pulled off the condom for him. He grabbed the boy's hand again and led him to the bathroom where he flushed the condom.

Jude just watched him as he moved to the shower and turned it on, smiling over his shoulder as he stepped in. The smaller boy joined him and then took turns washing off the smell of sex and sweat, and the large amount of cum. Connor turned off the shower and as the water ran, he put the plug in the drain and poured some of Lena's bubble bath into the water.

Laying down in the tub, he pulled Jude down to sit between his legs. He leaned back against Connor and sighed as the hot water rose and covered their bodies. Leaning forward when it had reached their chests, he turned it off and repositioned himself against the hard chest behind him. His head fell back onto the other's shoulder and his eyes closed as he felt hands smooth themselfs down his arms and back up his chest. He turned to claim the mouth that was nibbling on his earlobe and smiled when he pulled away.

"God bless, you're beautiful." Connor said as he looked at the exhausted boy.

He snorted, "You're so full of it." But he smiled as he accepted the kiss to his cheek.

They sat in happy silence for a few minutes before Connor spoke again. "I'm going to miss you so much. I promise I'm going to try as hard as I can to be here next Saturday."

Jude snuggled back into him and sighed. "I know you will. It's going to be a hard week without you."

"Hope you don't get tired of me calling you everyday before I go to bed, and the texts constantly all day long."

They laughed together and the smaller boy stroked the knee that his arm rested on. "I would be upset if you didn't."

With his head rested on the other's shoulder, Jude closed his eyes and nodded off.

He woke the next day, in bed with pajama pants on, alone. Sitting up real quick he looked around and found Connor lying awake on the floor beside his bed on his usual pallet. The boy smiled at him and stood up to lay beside him on the bed. Jude lay back down and smoothed a hand across the expanse of muscled body beside him. His hand drifted under the waistband and he cupped him, just holding his hand there.

"What time is it?" Jude asked, stroking the growing member.

Connor's eyes were closed with an arm behind his head and the other on his boyfriend's waist. "It's just after five, it was like eleven when I got us out of the tub."

He frowned. "Just eleven? It felt like it lasted hours."

Chuckling, he stretched an arm and cupped Jude's ass and squeezed it as the boy started to stroke faster, having pulled the grown member out. "Well, Jesus left at nine-thirty or so. You were so exhausted though, if I wasn't there to get you out of the tub, you would've been there all night." His legs started twitching as he grew close and Jude watched as cum once again spurted from him onto his stomach and hand.

"I could get used to that." Connor smiled down at him and rose to grab the towel that was on the floor. Jude guessed it was from bringing him from the bath. he wiped it away and cleaned it off his boyfriend's hand and then resumed laying on the bed with Jude's leg over his own.

"Have you slept at all?"

He shrugged. "I dozed a bit, but i mainly just thought."

"What did you think about?" Jude twirled a finger around one taunt nippled and pinched it.

"How I'm going to afford to get you a promise ring."

Jude smiled and chuckled. "Sex was that good, huh?"

Connor squeezed him close and kissed the top of his head. "It was wonderful, but what was better, was having you lean against me and get to watch you sleep and look so peaceful. We have such a long time before we're even out of highschool, but if I have anything to do about it, you will be mine for as long as I'm alive."

"I think I would be happy with that."

They fell asleep and woke again some time later to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Thinking of Jesus, Jude rose and looked over to find him sleeping in his bed. He wasn't there earlier so he must have come back home after they had fallen asleep once again. He didn't bother getting Connor out of his bed, he could already could hear one of his mom's coming up the stairs.

Steph poked her head through the door, looked them over with a sly eye and looked over at Jesus' sleeping form. "Did he leave?"

Connor answered her. "He did kick us out of the front room all night, said if he had to be grounded and watch us, he was going to get the front room to himself."

She didn't respond, just looked around the room. "Did you guys have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was great." Jude answered with a smile. Steph nodded her head slowly and closed the door behind her. "She knew he left and she knows what we did."

He frowned at him. "How?"

Jude shrugged. "I'm sure she knew what would happen before she left. I'm sure they'll get it out of me eventually." He admitted. "Or at least Lena will, I can't help but tell her everything."

Connor laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that quite a long time ago."

It seemed almost too soon when Adam showed up to take him back home to pack. They hugged and said they loved each other. Then he was gone for at least a whole week. Jude sat on the front porch for a while until he was joined by Jesus.

"Was it good?"

"Shut up."

He pushed his shoulder against the smaller boy's and smiled. "Come on, I'm serious. It was your first time."

Jude looked over at him and smiled. "It was good. But I think when we fell asleep together in the bathtub was when I realized I wanna be with him for as long as I can."

Jesus looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "That's all we can hope for." They sat in silence for a few more moments until he said softly. "Did it hurt?"

Frowning, he looked back at him. "Did what hurt?"

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, for real. Getting it in the butt."

Blushing, he looked forward again before answering. "I didn't."

"Oh. Nice."

"It was."

Jesus stood up and motioned toward the door. "Moms are done cooking breakfast, come on I'm hungry."

Jude went to follow and then stopped him before he could open the door. "What did you do all night?"

"I went with some friends down to the beach to fish for sharks." He answered with a shrugg.

"Sharks?"

He winked. "Yep."

* * *

**It felt so good to write a one-shot again after so long of not writing a thing. I forgot just how good it felt to create something like this, no matter how mediocre. If you want to ask me questions or message me, You can message me on here, or much preferred Tumblr. hellhadanopening**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Cross My Heart

Jude stared down at his phone, praying that a text would pop up soon. Even though he knew the other had just left school like him, he still wanted to talk to him as soon as he could. It had been two weeks since Connor moved away, and even though he had tried, his mother had problems at work that she had to deal with, and his father wouldn't go pick him up if 'it was just to hang out with his boyfriend, not his father.'

He had apologized to Jude multiple times, but it's not like he could have done anything about it. Lena had offered to go pick him up, but he knew that they couldn't afford the gas at the moment when it was the end of the month and bills were emptying their wallets. So, with promises from his mom for this weekend, they had to deal with it.

Hearing the notification sound, he looked down with a smile to find the text he had been waiting for.

She just picked me up from school, I'm headed there now

Lol, did you even get clothes

I put my bag in the car last night

Haha see you soon, love you

I love you

Trying to calm his stomach, he climbed into the passenger seat of Lena's car and watched her stop to talk to Monte. He liked Monte, but didn't like that she had kissed his mom, it had hurt Steph really bad. But, since it had come out Monte had been over a couple times to talk with them. The first time he could hear the arguing from the front room. He was alone in the house with them that weekend, wishing Connor was there. The second time though, Monte had left smiling, and Steph had even managed a small smile, whispering about something to Lena, who had blushed.

Smiling at her as she climbed into the car, he pulled out his phone to start counting down the two hours it would take to drive here from Connor's house. They had talked about what they wanted to do when he got here, but nothing about the night before he left had come up, even though Jude knew they were both thinking about it.

He knew that if it came up he would definitely take the chance. That night was too good not to do any of that again. Though of course, it just depended on the other people in the house, because there was no way they would get that lucky again. Looking out the window as they pulled into the driveway, he saw that Callie was sitting on the front porch, Mariana sitting beside her. Both were on their phones but looked up to wave as they left the car and climbed the steps.

Taking the empty space between them on the porch swing, he opened his texts from Connor and sent a message about being home. Callie looked at him for a second and wrapped an arm around him. "So I'm assuming you're dying to see him again?"

"I'd kill you to get to see him." He said as serious as he could.

Mariana choked on her soda she just took a drink of and looked wide eyed at her brother. "Wow, you guys are getting really serious."

Callie brought her knees up on the chair with her and laid her head sideways on them to look at her brother. "Do you think you guys might be getting too serious?"

Thinking for a moment he sighed. "Don't tell moms or anyone, but we had sex."

"What? When?" Mariana said this, smiling, probably thinking it was adorable.

On the other hand, Callie was frowning at him. "You are too young to be doing that, when did he pressure you into it?"

Glaring at her, he answered her. "Shut up, Callie, it was my idea." Lies, but it was his decision in the end. "We used a condom and we haven't even talked about it since it happened."

Grabbing his hand, Mariana pulled his glare away from his birth sister and smiled at him. "Was it good for your first time?" He knew she must be asking because her's was a drunken mistake, and Callie herself had a very traumatic experience her first time.

Smiling, he nodded. "It was really good actually. Connor went and took some of mom's candles and lit them in my room, and then after we took a bath together and I fell asleep on him and he carried me to bed. Even dressed me."

"How fucking cute is that." Mariana said, stars in her eyes. "Why couldn't mine have been like that."

"Well you also weren't fourteen." Callie threw into the conversation and received a glare from her sister.

"Yet they did everything right and still made it more romantic than either of us did. At least they love each other." Jude smiled at her, but frowned as his sister huffed and left the two of them on the porch.

Mariana rolled her eyes at the retreating figure and held Jude's hand. "I'm happy your first time was better than mine was."

Shrugging, he leaned into her, watching the road, even though he still had another hour and a half till his boyfriend arrived. "We might not get another chance in a long time so I'm glad we took it."

xxx

Callie found her way into the kitchen where her moms were busy getting dinner ready for Connor's arrival. She rolled her eyes at the thought that everyone liked this kid so much. Sure, he was decent to all of them and especially with Jude, who could be difficult when it came to his emotions, but she didn't understand why they kept throwing around the L word when they were so young.

She had said the same thing about Liam for years without realizing none of it was real. Callie didn't want her little brother getting hurt, she was just being a caring sister. "So did you know that Jude and Connor have had sex?"

Lena looked up at her with a shrug. Steph turned with a pot of something and placed it on the stove. "Yeah."

Eyes wide, she moved to stand at the end of the table. "Wait, you knew and you didn't do anything about it?"

Frowning, Lena started to place plates on the table and glanced at her daughter. "What are we supposed to do, ground him?"

Moving to sit into the chair she stood behind, the girl fell into the seat, not knowing what to do. "He's only fourteen though."

Sitting down beside her, Steph grabbed her hand. "Honey, I know you are just trying to look out for your brother, but we have given him the talk, and he did use a condom."

"Yeah, we found it in the toilet after it clogged." Lena commented with a short laugh.

Smiling at her wife, Steph turned back to the girl and squeezed her hand. "They may seem young to you, but Jude and Connor have been worried about each other's feelings and futures since the beginning of their friendship. They are better at having a relationship than most of us are." Lena grunted her agreement, which got a sharp look from her wife, but she just continued to place the table.

Turning back to her, the blonde woman sighed. "The worse that could happen is that they break up and they get hurt."

"I don't want him to be hurt by some boy I don't think deserves him." Callie groaned, motioning with her hands toward where she could hear her brother's laughter from the porch.

Coming around to stand behind her wife, Lena smiled sadly down at her. "Honey, listen. There is nothing you can do for them, if you do try to do something you're going to push your brother away and hurt their relationship. You may not agree with it, but it is honestly none of your business who he loves and wants to be with. No matter how much you care."

Callie looked at them, trying to come up with some way to keep fighting her point, but she sighed and admitted defeat to herself. She would be there for her brother if the hurt did come, and honestly she didn't think Connor would hurt her brother, but she also didn't think that about a couple of the guys she had been with. She needed to be supportive of him and that's what she would be.

Smiling at her moms, she left the table and went back out on the front porch where her brother and sister had went silent when she appeared. She sat beside him and put an arm around him. "I love you and I just want you happy., and I'll support you in whatever."

Jude smiled. "Thanks."

Mariana turned on him then. "So how do two guys have sex? Who did what? Is it really messy?" Jude blushed and turned away while Callie laughed.

xxx

He was just minutes away from the love of his life's house. Sure, it was cheesy to think of Jude that way, but it was how he honestly felt. All he thought about all day long was his pretty eyes and his smile. At night, all he could imagine was that night they shared. What he would do different next time, what he wanted to try, if there was a next time.

It would be a lie to say he didn't somewhat hate that the rest of the house would be there tonight, probably all night, but it was overwhelmed by knowing that Jude was there waiting for him. They had been counting down the miles together for the last two hours, and now he felt as if he wanted to jump out of the car and run to meet him as they turned onto his street.

His mother pulled into the driveway and he opened the door real quick, turning to reach for his bag and huffed as the air left his lungs as arms flew around his shoulders, pulling him out of the car. Jude mashed his body to his and Connor let his arms wrap around the smaller boy's waist, smiling into his neck.

"Oh I love you, I love you, I missed you." Jude said into his ear. Connor kissed him on the cheek and reluctantly pulled away when he saw his mom's raised eyebrow. Reaching in the car once again to grab his bag, he went to hug his mom, and she got back into her car and left, yelling 'love you' out the window.

Lena came out of the house and Connor walked to hug her, but she frowned at his mom's retreating car. "Is she not wanting to meet us?"

Connor shrugged as he pulled away. "She has to make it to the airport in the next hour or she'll miss her flight. Important meeting."

She frowned down at him though. "She doesn't have anything against us does she?"

He laughed at her concern. "She drove two hours just to drop me off for the weekend, so I wouldn't think so." Nodding her agreement, she turned away and walked into the house. Reaching out his arm to place it around Jude's shoulders, they walked into the house together and headed up the stairs to his room, saying hi to a winking Mariana.

Connor looked at him. "What's the winking for? Does she know?"

Shrugging, Jude opened the door to his room and they walked around Jesus who was sitting against the boy's bed playing video games. "Hey Connor, how's it going?"

"Fantastic, now that I'm here."

Jesus nodded but pursed his lips, pausing the game. "Sucks that the house won't be empty tonight."

He shrugged though. "At least I get to see Jude." Pulling said boy to him, he kissed him softly on the mouth and Jesus made fake gagging noises. The older boy turned off the game and left the room at the call of Lena, and Connor pulled Jude toward the bed, sitting down and made Jude straddle him.

Keeping his arms around his waist, even though his body told him he needed to let his hands go to other places, he deepened his earlier kiss and Jude fisted a handful of his hair. Pulling away at the sound of footsteps in the hallway, they fell apart and Jesus entered again, rolling his eyes at Connor's disheveled hair. "Foods ready."

Fixing his hair for him, Jude lead the way down the stairs and frowned to see Monte sitting at the table beside Steph. Her and Lena were talking and laughing as Steph went to bring the last pot of food to the table. Jude sat beside Monte with Connor beside him, sitting next to Mariana.

Looking over at his old principle, he gave his boyfriend a questioning look, but he just shook his head and mouthed 'no clue.' So he left it alone and said hello to Mariana and Callie who were sitting to the right of him. They said a short prayer and then they all started to fill their plates with food.

Connor felt a hand on his knee and moved it to press it against Jude's, smiling down at his food. The hand moved slowly up his leg and turned a full on frown at the boy who laughed and leaned into him. Smiling and kissing his boyfriend's cheek, the taller boy returned to his food and Mariana sighed.

"You guy's are so fucking cute."

"Hey, you watch your mouth." Steph called from across the table, pointing a fork at her daughter. Connor couldn't help but smile and try to hide it by looking back down at his food. Feeling the hand tap his leg, he reached down and laced his fingers together with Jude's and smiled.

xxx

Monte stood next to Steph at the sink and handed her a plate she had just washed. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Mariana, Jude, and Connor were still sitting at the table, talking about whatever they were talking about. She turned to the blonde beside her and nudged her with her elbow.

"How are you going to get all the kids out of the house?"

She took the plate she offered. "Lena is giving Jesus and the girls money to go see a movie with some friends and Brandon is heading to his dad's house for the weekend."

"What about the lover boys over there?"

Laughing out loud, she explained, "They won't leave their room if they think we're having serious conversations. They'll probably stay in there for their own personal time anyway."

"You let them do that? They're so young."

Steph shrugged. "You can baby sit if you want."

Monte narrowed her eyes at her. "Touche."

xxx

Jude waved good bye to his sister from the front porch and then went back into the house where Connor was waiting at the base of the stairs, looking into the living room where his parents and Monte were talking and having a glass of wine.

"Hey, honey?" Lena stood up and came over to them with a serious look on her face. "We're going to be having a very important talk with Monte, so I'd hate to ground you two to your room, but we want privacy."

Connor frowned beside him. "Why didn't you send us with the other kids then?"

"It's been two weeks since you guys last saw each other, do you want to be surrounded by family the whole weekend?" Steph said this from behind her, looking pointedly down into her glass of wine.

Not saying anything more, Jude grabbed his boyfriend's hand and said a good night over his shoulder, leading the way to his room where he shut the door behind him. The taller boy went to lay on his bed and reached for the remote on the side table. Snuggling into his side, Jude sighed as he closed his eyes and listen to the sound of him flipping through channels, happy to just have him there.

Connor put down the remote and turned on his side to look at his face, hand resting on the other's hip. "So tell me how your day was."

Lifting a shoulder, he rolled back on his back and looked up at him. "It was fine until Callie tried to tell me I was too young to be having sex."

"How did she know?" The other boy looked away and blushed, and he sighed. "Well what did you say?"

"I told her it was none of her business."

Silent for the moment, Jude took the chance to pull him down to kiss him, the boy's body pressed against him. He moaned as a hand slipping into his pants and cupped his ass. Pulling away, Connor looked at him, and tugged at his shirt. Smiling at him, Jude lept off the bed and went to lock the door, turning around to find his boyfriend unbuttoning his pants.

Following his example, he undressed and joined the naked boy in bed and straddled him. Jude leaned down and covered one hard nipple between his lips and sucked on it, enjoying the moan that escaped the body beneath him. Connor flipped them over and leaned between his boyfriends legs and pushed them apart, lowering his head to suck the hard cock into his mouth.

Hands finding a place in the boy's hair, Jude moaned as the mouth moved from his dick to the crease between groin and thigh, tongue pushing against the skin and making his leg twitch and his back arch. He didn't understand how a random spot could be so sensitive, but he couldn't control his movements as a hand started to stroke him at the same time the mouth was teasing that spot. Letting go of his dick, Connor rolled the boy over on his stomach and spread apart his ass.

Jude closed his eyes, ready for the pain he knew would come, but instead gasped as he felt his boyfriend's tongue slowly lick from his balls, over his hole, and up his crack. Connor pushed his face between his beautiful ass and loved the feel of the soft skin on his face, he inhaled the smell of Jude, wondering at how it turned him on so much. Pushing his tongue into the tight opening, he reached beneath the boy and started to jerk him off in time to his tongue's movement.

"Fuck me, Connor." He stopped to look at the boy, surprised. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened, hands grasping at the sheets beneath him. Reaching down to his bag beside the bed, he quickly pulled out the condom and rolled it down his dick, quivering at the thought of what he was going to do, then applied the lube and stuck a finger into Jude's ass.

"Damn it." Jude cursed, but pushed back against his hand and Connor added another finger, biting his lip to not just slam into the moaning boy. "Fuck me." The boy hissed out, and the boy behind him raised an eyebrow at how different he was acting from the shy boy who was nervous last time.

Connor raised up and pushed the head of his dick in. The boy in front of him gasped and pushed himself back on the dick until his ass was pressed against the taller boy's hips. Pulling him with him, Connor sat back and held the boy to his, chest flush against his back. Jude moved his hips forward and pushed back, impaling himself once again and Connor bit into his shoulder.

He couldn't tell what he liked more, giving Jude pleasure, or taking his own pleasure from the boy who now moved away, turning to push his boyfriend down on his back and straddle him, positioning and sitting down on his dick without a thought. Connor cursed as the smaller boy leaned back and started to pump his ass up and down on his dick, leaving him dazed at the feeling of his tight hole, squeezing his dick.

Once again, Connor rolled them over and pulled Jude to the side of the bed where he stood. Grabbing his legs, he pushed them against the boy's chest and entered him again, thrusting as hard as he could. He moaned as he fucked him, watching Jude bite his own hand to keep from screaming out, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He felt himself about to cum, so he wrapped the other's legs around his waist and, with hands on either side of his lover's head, kissed him as he came, mouth wide open as the boy sucked on his bottom lip, moaning with him.

Laying there on top of him, body half off the bed, he tried to catch his breath. Jude's hands were above his head, he was also breathing heavy, so the boy pulled out of him reluctantly and sat back on his feet on the floor between the other's legs. Sitting up, Jude smiled down at him and kissed him again. "I so hope they didn't hear you." He said seriously.

Connor looked at him incredulously. "Hear me? You were the one yelling 'fuck me.'"

The boy laughed and shrugged, rolling out of the bed to pull on some shorts. "Give me that." Connor slipped off the condom and Jude took it, promising to bring back a wet wash rag. He stepped out the door and headed down the hallway, not hearing any sounds from downstairs. All the lights were out.

As he neared the bathroom, he felt his stomach clench as the door open and Monte stepped out; wearing a bra and underwear, a lace bra and underwear. They stared at each other for a moment and he almost puked as she raised an eyebrow at the condom between his fingers.

"You don't say anything, and I won't?" She asked. He just nodded and she walked away, heading towards his moms'' room. She turned around before he could close the bathroom door though and called his name. "Don't flush that, it'll just clog the toilet. Wrap it in toilet paper and put it at the bottom of the trash." She then opened his moms' door were noises he didn't want to describe were coming from and disappeared inside.

Doing as she said, he grabbed a wet wash clothe and pretty much ran to his room. Where Connor was laying on his bed naked, staring up at the ceiling. Using the rag first to clean between his ass, he handed it to the other boy and sat on the bed, silent.

"What's wrong?" Connor said, throwing the rag with his dirty clothes.

Jude frowned at him. "I think my moms are hooking up with Monte. Right now."

"What? No way, weren't they just upset because she almost caused a rift between them?"

He shrugged. "Apparently it's fixed because I saw her leave the bathroom and go into their room in just her underwear."

Connor started to laugh at that and Jude couldn't help but join in. "No need to worry about them hearing us then." Jude gagged and Connor smiled, pulling him with him to lay on the bed, pulling the covers up around them. With the bigger boy spooning him, he relaxed against him, smiling to himself as he felt the erection rubbing against his ass.

"Again?"

"I mean, if you want to." He rolled over and smiled at him, pushing him to be facing away. Reaching over him, Jude grabbed the lube and searched for another condom. Connor sighed. "Damn it, I only had one." Shrugging, Jude applied some of the lube to his dick and the boy's ass and slowly slipped in from behind. Connor rolled onto his back and the other boy stayed propped up on his elbow.

Jude stayed inside of him in the same position after he had cum, kissing each other softly and nibbling on Connor's lower lip. "I really enjoy having sex with you." Connor said, sighing as he felt the dick slide out of him.

Laying his head on the muscular chest, Jude let his hand smooth over the other's stomach. "I do, too. I also enjoy when you hold my hand, and smile at me."

"You do make me smile alot."

Scoffing at him, but smiling. Jude looked up at him and accepted his kiss. They turned as the door knob turned, him realizing he had forgot to lock the door, but they just stared at Jesus as he entered the dark room, glad they had a blanket over them, and stared at them for a second when he turned the lights on. "Oh."

"Umm, hey." Jude said, blushing.

Jesus stood there for a moment, and sniffed slightly. "Latex. Did you guys get into my lube?"

Connor frowned. "I brought my own."

"Better have." He then turned off the light and walked over to his bed, stripping down and sliding under the covers.

Laying silently for a moment, Jude started to laugh against his chest, trying to keep the noise to themselves. But Connor laughed out loud and Jesus grunted his disapproval.

xxx

They joined everyone at breakfast the next morning, Jude staring at his moms sometimes, noticing now how happier they seemed together. Did Monte really do that for them? He wasn't going to complain since they looked so happy. Looking over at his own boyfriend, he hoped that in the future it didn't have to came down to someone else needing to step in to help their relationship.

Leaving the table, they headed out to the garage and lay down on the couch together, Jude pressed up against the other boy's chest. He closed his eyes and dozed, enjoying the feel of Connor's arm around him and his breath against his neck and cheek.

"It's going to suck to have to say goodbye to you tomorrow."

"I know, but I have some money back home saved up to buy a round trip bus ticket if I need to."

Rolling over to face him, the smaller boy let his hand find its way under the boy's shirt. "How did you get money?"

"I'm selling my body." Jude smacked his stomach and glared at the laughing boy. "I started working at this little produce place during the week after school."

"Cool."

He reached down and cupped the bulge in Connor's shorts, loving the hard feel of it. "I swear you just want me for my body." The older boy laughed, grinding against his palm.

Jude shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie that I like it." He pulled his hand away though and cupped Connor's face with it, pulling his face close to kiss him. They sat kissing for a few moments before breaking apart.

"I swear you're gonna have me ran into the ground by the time you're satisfied." Connor joked as the hand entered his shorts.

The door opened behind Jude and he quickly pulled his hand out but didn't pull away so it wasn't obvious. Connor greeted Jesus as he entered the garage and closed the door behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jesus leaning up against the wall with his phone to his ear, finger to his lips telling them to hush.

"Hey." He said to the person on the other end. "I mean, you could just come over here and stay the night." Pause. "No one would know except for my little brother." Pause. "Well, I share a room with him." Pause. "I can't do that anyway, his boyfriend is staying." Pause. "So you'll come?" Pause. "I have to ask my moms, but they'll say yes, now that I'm ungrounded." Pause. "Good." Pause. He looked up at the boys and glared at them. "Yeah, can't wait to see you, too."

Jude frowned. "You know moms won't let you have a girl over."

"It's not a girl."

"Oh."

Jesus stood there for a moment and just looked at them. "Don't tell anyone."

The boy shrugged. "Cross my heart." 


End file.
